BlackHawk Saga: Shadows of the Past
by mblackhawk
Summary: The saga continues, years after the landing of Pioneer 2. Shade Stalker returns to exact revenge on the BlackHawk family. Was multiple chapters when originally posted on PSO World, condensed down to post here.


_**The BlackHawk Saga Part 5:**_

_**Shadows of the Past  
A Phantasy Star Online Fanfiction**_

_**by**_

_**MBlackHawk**_

Inside the huge mining complex on Ragol, left behind by Pioneer 1, a man goes about his work, building a new class of android.  
"Just a few more spotwelds, and he'll be ready," the HUmar thinks to himself. He finishes his welds, then picks up a small chip from the table at his side. "Dr. Montague didn't put the plans for the prototype's AI matrix in the schematics. This neural net processor will have to do." he implants the processor into the android's head and closes up the casing. The HUmar then taps a switch on the back of the android's neck and its eyes flare to life. A slight grin comes to the face of the dark HUmar as he finishes the programming of his new creation.

Elsewhere, in the residential district of Ragol, the sounds of activity can be heard for blocks, coming from the BlackHawk household. It's been 15 years since Pioneer 2 landed on Ragol and set up a settlement. In the back yard, Michael Stephen BlackHawk and his oldest daughter, Jessica Lynn, are training for Jessica's entrance into the Hunter's guild.  
"Ok, Jessie, your training is almost finished," Mike tells his daughter, "All you have to do now is master two more techniques of the Soaring Heaven style and you'll be ready to enter the guild."  
"Whatever they are, Dad, I'm ready," Jessica answers her father, "After all, you've been teaching me this style since I was 5."  
"Ok," Mike begins, "On the anatomy of any human or newman, there are nine critical points. Both shoulders, both arms, both legs, the head, chest and between the legs. Any school of sword technique you use will focus on one of them for attack or defense. However." Mike then holds his wooden sword parallel to his body and charges. He lightly taps all 9 points at almost the same time. "If you hit all 9 points in that rapid succession, your opponent will not be able to defend the attack. That's the Soaring Heaven style's 9 headed dragon strike. OK, you try it."  
Jessica holds her wooden sword just as her father did his. "OK, here goes." She charges, executing the technique just as easily as her father had. "That it?" she asks.  
"Perfect, Jessica," the elder replies, "You're really picking up on the sword. Now, we've been practicing all afternoon. I think it's time we took a break. Besides, you have to get your techniques down before you take your entrance exam for the guild tomorrow."

Inside the house, Rhiannon Lara Mano-BlackHawk is reading her mail, when she sees her husband and daughter come in. "Finished already?" she inquires, "I thought you'd be practcing all night, so she'll be ready for her entrance into the guild tomorrow."  
"We're just taking a break,"Mike explains, "She has still yet to learn the last technique."  
"Great," Lara tells Jess, "So you'll be ready by tomorrow morning?"  
"Of course. After all, I had two of the best teachers on Ragol. Oh, where's Rhiana? I need her to help me brush up on my techniques."  
The android, Maya, answers this question. "Where else would she be?" she says, "Rhiana's got her nose stuck in the tech disk reader upstairs. I think that kid's going to go blind from all those technique disks she's been reading." Maya then goes into the kitchen to take care of dinner.

"Thanks, Aunt Maya," Jessica says as she runs upstairs.  
Mike has since sat down at the family computer and has accessed the BEE system to check their guild mail. "Hey, Lara," he asks his wife, "What's your mail password. I'll check your messages while I'm at it."  
"It's RLMB," she tells him, "Anything interesting?"  
Mike punches in the password and their messages come up on the screen. "Well, let's see," Mike thinks out loud, "The usual joke of the week from Funky McGunk, Ed McRAmar saying we may have won 10 million meseta, a note from Micah asking where in Ragol we've been hiding. Something from Lyric for Rhiana about the Force finals, and what's this? It says unknown sender."  
Lara looks over her husband's shoulder. "Unknown sender? That's unusual for the BEE system. Most of the time, it's only used by the Hunter's guild. Let's see what it is. Click on it, Honey."  
Mike does just that as a voice comes through the speakers. The sound makes Mike turn white as a ghost. "_I know you're listening to this, Mike BlackHawk_," comes the voice, "_If you're the kind of man I know you are, you'll hear this message and know just who this is. Very soon, you'll watch as I destroy all you hold dear. Your precious family, the population of Ragol, then after you've seen them die, I'll kill you. Remember my words, Mike. Your worst nightmare is about to be realized._" Lara notices the shocked look on Mike's face.  
"Honey, who is that?" she inquires of her husband.  
"It's Shade Stalker," he tells her, "his name was once Shane Danson, a HUmar, much like myself. He was also a student of Master Zoke. Zoke saw the real reason Shane wanted to learn swordsmanship and refused to finish his training. I turned out to be the successor to his Soaring Heaven style. I wound up fighting him during a quest before we fought Dark Falz, but he was thought dead after we killed Falz."  
"And now, Shade Stalker winds up alive," Galveris, another android living in the BlackHawk home says, standing over Mike's shoulder, "and is after revenge on you, by destroying everything..and making you watch it."  
"That's right, Galveris," Mike answers, "I can't say for sure when he'll strike, but I can say that I'd better finish Jessie's training soon, or she'll never stand a chance against what he's got in store for us."  
"What about Rhiana," Lara asks, "She's learning to be a force. Isn't the finals tomorrow at the guild hall?"  
"Yeah, and I'll be taking Jessica there tomorrow morning to get her entrance to the guild too. They've always been close, so if it comes down to it, they could double team anything that comes their way."  
Galveris looks puzzled. "Mike, I heard from Dr. Montague that the plans for a prototype RAcast similar to my own design were stolen last night. Does that have any bearing on this situation?"  
Mike shakes his head. "I don't know, Galveris, but I wouldn't doubt it. If Stalker is alive, he knows about you, and Maya being here. Maybe a RAcast would be the best way to deal with an advanced prototype android, and Maya, who's been through numerous upgrades over the years."  
"And he knows you're married to a Hunter," Lara thinks, "So he'll need someone to deal with me, and the kids. He probably knows of the training that Jessica and Rhiana have been through too. What do you think is going through his mind?"  
"I can't quite say, Lara, but I do know that whatever it is,we're in for some trouble."

That night, the laboratory of Prof. Mome was rather inactive. The professor retired for the night, he left only the life support devices for his experimental newmen on. At around midnight, a HUmar breaks silently into the lab. He opens the doors to the life support tubes holding the newmen in the lab, and turns off the systems. After shaking them awake, he leads them out of the laboratory, and gives the two a nod. The two newmen then turn to the lab and simultaenously cast Rafoie. The explosion destroys the building with Professor Mome in it.

Elsewhere, Mike and Jessica BlackHawk are back in the yard, finishing her training. "Ok, Jess, this is it. You've worked hard for this. Now, think about the nature of the 9 headed dragon flash. The last technique I'm going to teach you is the only strike that can defeat the 9 headed dragon."  
Jessica nods as she concentrates on the task at hand. "If it hits that fast, then the only way to defeat it," she thinks, "would be to strike before it." She places her wooden sword in its makeshift sheath and rests her hand on the hilt.  
"That's right," Mike tells her, "you're getting the idea. Remember, to defeat that attack, you must draw and attack at the same time, going beyond the intense speed we've used in prior training." Mike assumes the stance for the 9 headed dragon strike. Jessica eyes her father, waiting for his attack. Mike then charges as Jessica holds her ground. At the last second, Jess draws her sword, hitting her father in the ribs, and throwing him off to the side.  
"That's my girl, Jessica," the elder says, "you're as strong as I had thought. Well done." Mike then raises himself to one knee, leaning on his own wooden sword. He gives his daughter a thumbs up. Jessica just smiles and helps her father to his feet, then inside the house.

Galveris wanders the halls of the BlackHawk home. It is his job to make sure the place was secure. His thoughts keep wandering to this mysterious Shade Stalker character, and the stolen designs for the prototype RAcast. He checks his internal power supply to see that it was about time he had a recharge. He then feels a short tap on his arm. It's Maya, holding a recharged power cell.  
"How is it you can almost read my mind," the HUcast asks of the small RAcaseal, "I was just about to go look for a new cell."  
"Because I know what time you put this one on the charger last night," Maya answers, "I thought you'd be in need of a new power supply soon. What with all that's about to happen."  
"You know," Galveris begins, "That we may be up against a RAcast that's of a similar design to myself, another advanced prototype."  
"So? I may be an older model, but I've been upgraded many times over the years. I'm more than able to take care of myself. Besides, Mike and Lara have brought home a great number of rifles and shotguns for me to use, should I need them."  
"Maya, you've been with this family for a long time, haven't you?"  
"Of course, Galveris. Since before Mike was born, I was with the BlackHawk family. What's on your mind?"  
"This Shade Stalker. What do you know of him?"  
"Well," Maya explains, "Mike's parents went on Pioneer 1. Mike himself started sword training when he was only 8 years old, under the great sword, Zoke. Zoke also had another pupil, named Shane Danson. I never liked Danson one bit, though. He always seemed so cold hearted and eager to cut someone to ribbons. I guess that's why Zoke refused to finish Shane's training. Mike took on the role of master of the Soaring Heaven style and Shane just disappeared. He showed up again during a quest here on Ragol. While looking for Zoke in the ruins, Mike came across Danson, but he had changed. he was carrying a DB Saber, and his eyes showed nothing, except malevolent rage, plus, he had just killed Master Zoke. I was with him on this quest. Danson lashed out at Mike with the sword, but somehow, Mike was able to parry his strikes. I fired off a volley from my Visk and he just disappeared. Mike happened to get one good strike in on Danson's face, putting out his right eye."  
Galveris listens to Maya as she goes on about how Danson turned up during the final battle with Dark Falz, as well, taking on the name of Shade Stalker. Maya's story goes on about how Stalker lashed out at BlackHawk again, while Lara, and their friends IceDrop and Buffy 3 tried to keep what was left of Dark Falz's minions at bay. Again, Mike had managed to wound, but not kill Stalker, and he disappeared into the darkness of the ancient ruins, vowing revenge someday.  
"So that's why Stalker is back now," the hulking HUcast thinks out loud, "Maya, when you were on that quest with Mike, was anything strange about Danson?"  
"Only the fact that this black aura was surrounding him," Maya explains, "It was as if some dark power had taken over him. Why?"  
"Just a hunch, Maya," Galveris tells her, "Go on and recharge. We have a long day tomorrow."  
"Good night, Galveris," Maya says as she walks into another room, to the recharging station.

Night falls on the BlackHawk household. While Jessica has completed her training, there is still much to be learned. Both she and Rhiana will know that truth in the next twenty-four hours. Mike's worst fears may be realized, as there's not only one person to be dealt with, but now four. Lara, Jessica and Rhiana must deal with the reality of experimentation on newmen, with the appearance of the two from Mome's lab. Galveris and Maya both must deal with this new android. And Mike must finally face Shade Stalker, the man who wants nothing more than his, and the world's destruction.

Pioneer City

Mike BlackHawk stands face to face with Shade Stalker. His sword, the Kaladgolg, flaring to life in his hands. Stalker lunges at the blonde-haired warrior. BlackHawk parries the Durandal strike by going airborne. Diving at Stalker, Mike executes his diving dragon strike. That attack is parried by Stalker executing the rising dragon slash. Mike is thrown back by the counter, but lands on his feet. The two lash out at each other with one strike after another, each parried and countered by the other. Neither can get an advantage over the other. That is, until Stalker uses a rising uppercut slash to knock the sword out of Mike's hand. Stalker raises his sword to strike Mike down.

BlackHawk home – Mike and Lara's bedroom.

Then, Michael S. BlackHawk wakes up in a cold sweat. "It was all a dream," he thinks to himself as Lara wakes up beside him.  
"What's wrong, Love?" She asks her husband, who is now pale as a ghost.  
"Just a dream, Lara," Mike explains, "I was fighting Stalker. Somehow, he managed to disarm me, and was about to strike again. That's when I woke up."  
"Mike," Lara begins, "I know you're nervous about Stalker still being alive. But this looks like you're afraid. I remember that battle you fought after we faced Dark Falz. Yes, Stalker is a strong fighter. However, you've got one advantage over him." She then places her hand on his chest. "It's right here," she explains, "Your heart. His is now owned by Dark Falz's remaining consciousness. Yours is your own."  
"That's not what worries me, Honey," Mike goes on, "It's the fact that he may come after you, and the kids. I know Jessica and Rhiana have very little more they can learn from us, but there's a difference between a normal quest for the guild, and taking on someone like Shade Stalker. I just hope they're prepared."  
"Mike," Lara tells him, "You're worrying too much. Come on back to sleep. We'll try to figure out his plan tomorrow after the girls are inducted into the guild."

In the abandoned mining complex, four dark forms stand in a makeshift circle. Not saying much, they know what they have to do. The screens show pictures of the BlackHawk family, Galveris, and Maya. The dark HUmar points to the picture of Lara, then motions to the shadowy FOnewm. He then points out Jessica and Rhiana, motioning to his FOnewearl compatriot. He points out Galveris and Maya to the hulking RAcast, and then motions that Mike is his own target. They all give a nod and walk off in their own direction to make preparations for the events of the next day.

Pioneer City – Hunter's Guild Hall – Time: 09:00 hours

"See you in a few minutes, Dad," Rhiana Michelle BlackHawk says as she walks into the room where she'll be given her finals from the Force Academy.  
"Good luck, Rhiana," Jessica tells her sister, "Don't go too wild with the Barta techs." Rhiana laughs at the last comment and enters her testing station.  
"Time we got your section ID, Jess," Mike tells his eldest daughter, "It's what you've been working toward for 15 years." The pair walk to the guild counter, where they're met by guild clerk, Miranda.  
"Welcome back, Mike," she says, "I see Jessica's ready to be inducted into the Hunter's guild."  
"You bet," Jess chimes in, "I had the best teacher on Ragol, after all." Mike just smiles.  
"Has there been any new quests on the board, Miranda?" he asks, "Galveris mentioned something about Dr. Montague having some plans stolen."  
"Yes, but that job's taken by Mateo," Miranda explains, "Wait, Gov. Tyrell did hand this one down just a few minutes ago. It seems Prof. Mome's lab was bombed last night. The prof. was killed and the lab destroyed completely. Apparently, inital investigation turns up that someone must have cast the mother of all Rafoie spells to blow up the place."  
That news turns Mike pale. "Did you say Rafoie spells?" he asks  
"Yes," Miranda answers, "There was no sign of any sort of explosive material used in the explosion. The only logical explanation is a rafoie spell. Why?"  
"Just a hunch, Miri," BlackHawk tells her, "I think Lara and I'll take that quest. Jessica will be joining us, as will Rhiana, Galveris and Maya."  
"Whatever works," the clerk replies, shrugging, "Here's the quest details, Mike." She hands Mike a sheet of paper with the details of the quest on it, and then takes out a black choker with a red symbol in it, and hands it to Jessica. "Jessica BlackHawk," she begins, "Welcome to the Hunter's Guild, you are now in Section ID, Redria."  
"Thanks," Jess answers as Rhiana runs from the testing station to her family. "I passed the test," she yells at them, "they asked me to cast a Resta for my final test, and I passed by using my 3rd level Resta. They even gave me my section ID. I'm a Pinkal."  
"Congratulations, Rhiana," Miranda tells her, "Welcome to the guild. You and your family already have a quest, so good luck and come back when you're done for your reward." The three BlackHawks nod and turn to leave the guild.

Elsewhere, Lara is cleaning the photon charger on her brionac, while Galveris wanders the yard, looking for anything suspicious. Maya, on the other hand, is checking the photon charge in her rifles, when the vid-phone rings.  
Lara picks up, and Mike's face appears on the screen. He explains about the quest and about Jessica and Rhiana's indoctrination into the Hunter's Guild. She nods and gives the two girls an approving smile, before the vid-phone hangs up. Galveris walks into the room, with his DB saber activated. Maya is soon to follow with her Crush Bullet in hand.  
"Lara," Galveris starts, "You may want to activate that Brionac. I think we have company. Two unknown contacts coming this way. One newman, one android." Lara does just that, flaring the blade of the partisan to life.

Back on the road home, Mike BlackHawk and his two daughters enjoy a lively conversation about this certain HUmar that Rhiana has her eye on. Jessica teases her sister, but Rhiana comes back with a comment about how Jessica couldn't get a date if her life depended on it. The two sisters share a laugh at the exchange when Mike suddenly reaches for his sword. He flips a switch on the hilt as the Kaladgolg's photon blade flashes alive. Standing there, in front of the three, is another HUmar, white haired and dressed all in black. He is carrying a Durandal, blade activated and ready to attack.  
"Rhiana, Jessica, get out of here now," Mike tells his daughters, "I'll catch up to you."  
"Who is that?" Rhiana asks, "He looks like he's about to attack."  
"He is," the father answers, "That's Shade Stalker. Now, go. Take that alley to the right. I'll catch up soon." Rhiana and Jessica nod and run down the alley. Mike then takes on a fighting stance, eyeing his adversary.

Jessica runs down the alley as fast as her legs can carry her, followed by her sister, Rhiana. They've already run three blocks and are approaching another opening in the alley, when a shadow appears in front of them. It's a FOnewearl, dressed all in black. Her pale complexion only accents the dark black hair tied back in a ponytail. Jessica reaches for her brand, flipping the activation switch to turn on the blade. Rhiana holds her cane close as the mysterious force brandishes a photon claw at the two sisters.  
"Two sisters, both in one place," the FOnewearl says in a low voice, "Thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down."  
"Just who are you," Rhiana asks, "And why attack us?"  
"Because my master, Shade Stalker, ordered it," the black-haired force answers, "And I am Trialos."  
Jessica and Rhiana look at each other, almost as if reading the other's mind. They give a nod to each other and Rhiana starts off by casting Deband and Shifta on her sister, and herself. Jessica starts to charge at Trialos while Rhiana attempts to weaken the FOnewearl with a Jellen and Zalure. The spells kick in as Jessica goes airborne, bouncing from one wall to the next, then diving at Trialos.  
"Try this, bitch," Jessica tells her, "Diving dragon strike of the Soaring heaven style." She brings the brand down at her adversary, who blocks with the claw and sends Jessie flying behind her. She then approaches Rhiana, who is already preparing another technique.  
"If we can't stop you with her sword," Rhiana says, "Maybe this'll work. Gibarta!" She jabs the end of the cane into the ground as a deluge of ice flies at Trialos. This attack freezes the dark FOnewearl in place. "Strike her now, Jess," the FOmarl yells as Jessica charges again.  
Jessica reaches her target and starts to spin around, striking at the force's back, using her rotation for extra force behind the strike. "This should cool your jets," she says, "Dragon rotation!" The strike knocks Trialos out of the ice, and almost down for the count. Silently, Trialos drops a telepipe and escapes. Winded, Jessica drops to one knee. Rhiana restores her sister's strength with her Resta technique. Jessica grips her brand tightly as she stands up suddenly, aiming it at a light blue-haired HUmar who had just walked up behind Rhiana.  
"Easy, Jessie," Rhiana answers, "This is Takezo. I've been seeing him for a few days now. He's not one of Stalker's goons."  
"Who's Stalker?" the young HUmar asks, puzzled.  
"Some whacked HUmar who's fighting our father," Jessie answers, "Speaking of which, I hope he's ok."

At the BlackHawk house, Lara has her Brionac at the ready when the front door explodes off its hinges. Stepping through the now wide open doorway is a huge scarlet RAcast, followed by a black clad, white-haired FOnewm.  
"I think we've found our prototype RAcast," Maya tells Galveris, "What do we do with him now?"  
"Not sure," the HUcast answers, "He seems to be carrying a pair of mechguns, so I won't count on being able to hit him much at close range. Maybe your shotgun will do better."  
"Targets aquired," the RAcast announces, "Galveris and Maya. Executing termination protocols." The hulking RAcast then aims the machine guns at Galveris, firing off a quick round of shots. Galveris manages to dodge the shots, as Maya shoulders a visk, instead of her shotgun. She takes aim at the mechguns in the RAcast's hands. She manages to knock one out of his hand, and hit one more shot in the android's chest. Galveris then takes his DB saber and charges his adversary, slicing off the other hand, before putting the saber away and engaging the RAcast in hand to hand combat. Using one arm, the RAcast throws one clumsy punch after another, neither connecting against the superior skills of the advanced HUcast. Galveris throws a series of punches on the big red machine knocking him backwards.  
In the meanwhile, Maya searches the weapon safe for something for Galveris to use against this huge monster and finally finds what she's looking for, Lara's S. Beat's blade. She throws the pair of twin shortswords to Galveris who activates the blades and executes a quick six hit combo, knocking a good portion of the RAcast's external armor off, and knocking him out the door.

"Ah," the FOnewm begins, "You're even more beautiful than the picture I've seen, Mrs. BlackHawk. Perhaps we could have been friends in different circumstances."  
"You know me," Lara answers, "But I have no idea who you are." She holds her brionac ready to strike the FOnewm down.  
"Oh, how rude of me," he replies to her inquiry, "I am called Shard. I was asked to kill you by my new master, Shade Stalker." Lara says nothing else as the FOnewm brandishes a double saber at her. He charges, trying to get off one good slice, but the more experienced HUnewearl blocks with her shield, and gets a couple of good slices on her adversary with the partisan. Lara then adds insult to injury by casting Jellen and Zalure on Shard, weakening the already fragile FOnewm even more. Shard tries to attack Lara with a Gizonde, but Lara is able to shake it off. She then takes the partisan once more and strikes at her opponent. 3 more shots and Shard is running for the hills, passing his RAcast comrade.  
"Come on, Katmando," Shard yells, "We're leaving, but you'll see us again, Lara BlackHawk. Count on that."

Back on the road, Mike BlackHawk is faced with his strongest adversary ever, Shade Stalker. The two charge at each other, not saying a word as they attack, letting their blades do the talking. Stalker tries a lateral slash, that causes Mike to leap into the skies, diving at Stalker. "You asked for this," Mike says, "Soaring heaven style's dragon diving slash!" He arcs the blade down at Stalker as he dives for his adversary.  
"I saw through this already, BlackHawk," Stalker replies, "Soaring heaven style's rising dragon slash!" He executes the uppercut slice, parrying BlackHawk's attack, knocking him backwards, but Mike manages to land on his feet. Once again, the two charge each other, lashing out with all their power, quarter neither asked nor given. Emotions run high as the two sword masters fight. Stalker puts all his rage into his attacks as BlackHawk uses his desire to protect his wife and kids as his own source of power. Stalker tries a lunging jab attack at BlackHawk, giving Mike the opening he needs.  
"You're wide open now, Stalker," he says as he spins around to the left, sword prepared to strike, "Soaring heaven style's Dragon rotation slash." He uses the force of his rotation to slash into Stalker's back, knocking him forward, flat of his face. Stalker drops a telepipe and escapes without a word. Winded, Mike casts a resta on himself and takes off down the alley to find Rhiana and Jessica.  
He runs and runs for three blocks, only to find the two sisters talking to a blueish haired HUmar. He flashes the Kaladgolg to life and then thinks twice about it, after seeing that he's not even armed. He then notices Rhiana's hand in the young man's, and deactivates the blade.

The laboratory of Dr. Montague is busy with activity, as Elenor tells Mateo everything she knows about the prototype RAcast, and the stolen designs. The doctor has already given the HUmar a statement and is going on about his work.

"And that's all I know," the RAcaseal says, finishing her statement, "Wait. My scanners are picking up six unknown contacts. Two are human, 2 newmen, and 2 androids."

Mateo grabs his Last Survivor and activates the large sword's photon blade. However, when he sees who it is, he deactivates the sword. "It's been a long time," Mateo tells the BlackHawk family as they enter the lab, "Don't tell me you're all here to help in my investigation."

"Not exactly," Mike answers, "But, we may know who stole the plans. We just need some info from Dr. Montague regarding Prof. Mome's research as of late."

"Someone blew up Prof. Mome's lab with a powerful Rafoie spell," Rhiana BlackHawk begins, "But according to what I know, the only way a Rafoie can destroy that much property, is if two forces combined a rafoie at the same time. That spell would have to be a very powerful level of the spell, at that. Not just your garden variety rafoie."

Dr. Montague enters the room. The genius FOnewm checks out the new arrivals and then notices Galveris. "So, have you seen my new prototype RAcast?" he asks the hulking android.

"Unfortunately, yes," Galveris answers, "He attacked me and Maya just a little while ago. Your plans were used by a man called Shade Stalker to create a RAcast to try to kill us."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Mateo wonders, "Shade Stalker. Didn't he attack you, Mike, after you, Lara, Buffy, and IceDrop finished off Dark Falz 15 years ago?"

"The same man," Lara responds, "Now, he's got 2 newman forces on his side, and that RAcast. One FOnewm named Shard, and a FOnewearl named Trialos."

"Shard and Trialos?" Dr. Montague asks, "Those are the names of the two experimental newmen from Prof. Mome's research. Shade Stalker released those two? By the Great Light, someone has to stop them."

"Well, we've fought them already, but they escaped through a telepipe," Jessica explains, "Trialos is pretty tough, but not compared to Rhiana's gibarta."

Maya is the next to speak up. "Dr. Montague," she says, "What exactly was Prof. Mome doing with Shard and Trialos? Something seemed oddly familiar about them."

"That's because of the DNA that he used in his experiments." Montague explains, "Mome was telling me of this at a meeting just two days ago. He is taking DNA samples he took from Dr. Osto Hyle's sample 'Beta 772', and combining them with newman DNA."

"Beta 772?" Takezo asks, "I've never heard of this."

"Before your time," Lara tells the younger HUmar, "Sample 'Beta 772' is De Rol Le. Mike, Maya and I took Prof. Mome into the mines to see Dr. Osto's research. De Rol Le is the sample that was mentioned in Dr. Osto's notes. We had to kill De Rol, while protecting Mome. Not the easiest job there was."

"So Shade Stalker is still alive, and he has two newman forces with De Rol's DNA, and a prototype RAcast," Mateo wonders out loud.

"Let me deal with Stalker," Mike tells Mateo, "He's after me, so I'll fight him."

"I understand," the other experienced HUmar replies, "Good luck, Mike."

"Mr. BlackHawk," Dr. Montague begins, "The only place he could have possibly created that android, is in a place where there is a lot of robotics. The only place I can think of would be the abandoned mining complex of Pioneer 1." Mike nods as he, his family, and Takezo leave the scientist's lab, heading for the entrance to the mining complex.

Elsewhere, in what was the lair of the mine's central computer, code named Vol Opt, Shade Stalker and Shard go about making repairs to Katmando's arm. "He's gotten stronger since I last fought him," Stalker says out loud, "and his kids are just about as powerful."

"Exciting, isn't it," Shard answers, "And his wife is as powerful as she is pretty. I'm going to enjoy killing her."

Trialos is watching this from the shadows. "Those two little brats are not going to live to see another day," she fumes, "Especially that ice queen, Rhiana. How in the world was she able to freeze me with that gibarta."

"Never mind that," Stalker tells his compatriots, "As soon as repairs are finished on Katmando, we'll strike again. This time, though, we may have an advantage." He finishes welding the arm back on Katmando, and walks over to a safe in the former lair of the Vol Opt. He opens the safe up and pulls out a Silence Claw, throwing it to Trialos. He then throws a 's cane to Shard, before handing a Inferno bazooka to Katmando. He then reaches in and pulls out a katana from the safe for himself. "These weapons will more than do the trick," Stalker begins, "Soon, the BlackHawks will be no more."

At the BlackHawk home, the family goes through their weapon collection to find suitable equipment to take on Stalker and his minions. "Lara, do you want the Varista, Custom Ray, or one of your partisans?" Mike asks

"I'll take the Varista this time," Lara tells her husband. Mike hands her the handgun, and then gives a heart autogun with fifty grinder upgrades to Rhiana. Galveris takes his DB saber, and Maya grabs her 's rifle. Mike hands Jessica a 1980 model agito, and his Durandal to Takezo. He then reaches in for the one sword he can use against Stalker, the Orotiagito. The family then sets back out, making their way to the mining complex.

"Seven unknown contacts coming this way," Katmando announces, "All armed."

"It must be the BlackHawks and whatever friend they brought with them," Stalker thinks out loud, "No matter. Trialos, Shard, Katmando, I want you to wait for them in different areas of this complex. We'll split them up, then take them out." Shard and Trialos nod to the order and the three minions of Shade Stalker disperse into different areas of the mine. Stalker just waits in the Vol Opt chamber, lurking in the shadows. His plan will soon be set into motion.

Inside the mining complex, nothing is working at all, except the lights. The BlackHawk family and their friends notice the eerie quiet, making them a litle more edgy. Mike keeps his hand on the hilt of the agito as he walks along. The group approaches a room that Mike, Lara and Maya know all to well, the red-floored room where they were jumped by numerous Sinows. However, this time, waiting for them in this chamber is Trialos. Jessica, Rhiana and Takezo look to Mike and Lara. The parents give an approving nod as the three youngsters approach their opponent. "Mom, Dad, Galveris, Maya," Rhiana says, "You all go on. We'll deal with her. We'll catch up later."

"Good luck, Rhiana, Jessie," Lara tells her children, "And be sure to come back alive."

"We will," Jessica responds, "This bitch is finished."

Continuing on further, the group reaches the teleporter to the second part of the mining complex in the same quiet fashion as they had the sinow room. Just as the four are about to enter the teleporter, emerging from the shadows behind them comes Katmando, carrying an inferno bazooka. He fires a shot off at Maya, but Galveris jumps between the two rangers.

"Mike, Lara, go on," Maya begins as she shoulders the bringer, " We'll take care of Katmando and catch up. Shard and Stalker are still ahead. Be careful."

"We will, old friend," Mike tells the small RAcaseal, "Best of luck, and come back in one piece, ok?"

"Count on it," Maya replies as she fires off a shot from the rifle, narrowly missing Katmando, "Now, Mr. Prototype, you get yours."

Mike and Lara continue on through the mines, making short work of any opposition, which isn't much. The couple has been through all this before, so they press on without words. The gilchics and canadines that still inhabit this section of the mines stand no chance against the attacks of the husband and wife pairing. In the long corridor before the Vol Opt's chamber, a large number of Sinows and Garanz appear out of nowhere, only to explode for some unforseen reason. Standing amidst the flaming explosions, is Shard, carrying a cane made from the arm of a Chaos sorcerer. Lara gives her husband a smile and a nod, before motioning for him to continue on to face Stalker. Mike, in turn, kisses his wife lovingly, before running past Shard into the teleporter.

Jessica BlackHawk and Takezo stand in between Rhiana and Trialos. The force casts a quick shifta/deband on her friends and herself as the two hunters charge at the dark FOnewearl. Takezo slashes at Trialos, but his attack is parried by the force's Silence claw. However, this gives Jessica the opening she needs to unload a dragon rotation strike. She slices into Trialos' back, leaving a gash of purpleish blood coming from the wound. Trialos buckles under the attack, allowing Takezo the chance to attack. He slices downward at the FOnewearl's left shoulder, making contact and slashing through her, leaving another purplish gash in the force's lithe body.

"Jessie, Takezo, get out of the way," Rhiana tells her sister and friend, "_Chilling power of water and ice, gather now in my hand_." Jessica and Takezo leap out of the way, hearing Rhiana chanting the ice spell. "_Grant me thine power to turn this fool who stands before me to crystal_," Rhiana continues, "**Rabarta!**" She slams the end of her cane into the ground, releasing a freezing zone of icy power, freezing Trialos into place. The dark FOnewearl breaks out of the ice and charges at the young FOmarl. Takezo jumps between Trialos and Rhiana slicing once more at the evil force. He connects a slash at Trialos' waist. Rhiana then pulls out the autogun she was given by her father and unloads a volley at Trialos, hitting her in the chest, and the head. Trialos falls to the force of all the attacks she's sustained, hitting the ground and leaving a pool of purple blood all around her. The two hunters and one force run through the mines to catch up to the rest of thier party.

"Are you ok, Galveris," Maya asks as she unloads another shot from her rifle.

"A little cooked, but I'll be ok," Galveris answers, holding his DB Saber at the ready, "I never thought they'd stoop to stealing all these weapons, though. It's going to be tough dealing with Katmando, and an inferno bazooka."

"We'll manage," the RAcaseal responds, "We always do. Just hit him with everything you have. I'll deal with the gun my way." She fires off another shot from the bringer, hitting Katmando's gun , knocking it from his hand. That gives Galveris the opening he needs to unload on Katmando. The hulking HUcast takes his DB saber into hand and unleashes a 3 hit combo, slicing off parts of the RAcast's external armor, and leaving a hole in said armor, exposing Katmando's main power unit. Maya sees this hole and takes aim. Her first two shots miss, hitting armor, but her third shot manages to hit the right spot, destroying Katmando's power unit, and shutting down the massive android.

"Maybe now, Dr. Montague can finish his work on Katmando, making him the advanced android he is supposed to be," Maya says, "After all, the only thing missing, really, is his AI matrix. Looks like Stalker used a neural net processor. Hold on, 3 contacts coming up. It's Jessie, Rhiana and Takezo. They finished off Trialos." The three youngsters run up to what remains of Katmando, and the two andrioids. They need not exchange a word, but turn to catch up to Mike and Lara

Lara BlackHawk holds her varista at the ready, aiming right at the dark FOnewm. "It's time we finished this, Shard," She tells her opponent, "I don't think your magic can be strong enough to defeat me, so that cane will be useless."

"On really?" Shard asks, "What makes you think I was hitting you with all my power when we fought the first time. You may have an experience edge on me, Lara, but I am more powerful than you can imagine." He points the cane at Lara, and a blast of purple light shoots out from it, nailing Lara in the stomach. She is thrown backwards by this attack.

"_I've seen that before_," she thinks to herself, "_That's it. He's got De Rol's DNA, so he's probably got one or two of De Rol Le's powers too_." Shard sends two more blasts at Lara, but she quickly gets back on her feet and goes airborne, bounding off of a suspension tube on the wall. She takes aim at Shard, and fires off a three shot volley. Shard flips backwards, making the shots miss. Lara unloads one volley after another, making contact on one out of every 3 shots, but she makes those shots count, hitting Shard in the legs, and arms. The Shadowy FOnewm is unable to move because of th shots. Lara then walks right up to him. "You thought that little bit of power you got from De Rol Le's DNA would help you beat me?" she asks him, "you thought wrong. Power means nothing if you don't know how to properly use it. And you're learning that lesson the hard way. Now, die." She puts the gun to Shard's forehead and fires once. Shard falls to the floor, with blood spurting from the entrance and exit wounds in his head. Lara puts her gun back in the holster and turns around to see Maya, Galveris, Takezo and her daughters running up behind her. Relieved to see them still alive, she turns to the room with the teleporter. All six walk into the teleporter, to find Mike.

Mike BlackHawk had just appeared out of the teleporter, when he is faced with the mine's main computer, the Vol Opt. The machine is then split in half by a mysterious force, and explodes. Standing amidst the wreckage is Shade Stalker, carrying a katana.

"Remember this sword," Stalker says, showing the blade to BlackHawk, "It used to belong to our master, before I killed him. You, Maya and Shino just had to show up then, and ruin my fun as I rubbed it in his face that, even though he was my master, I was stronger than he could ever be."

"Stalker," BlackHawk begins, "I know you're possessed by the remains of Dark Falz's consciousness. We were once sparring partners, we know each other's moves. Now, I'm just going to put you our of yours and my misery. This madness is going to end right here, Shade Stalker, no wait, Shane Danson."

"That man no longer exists," Stalker yells, rushing at BlackHawk. He tries a lateral slash, but this time, BlackHawk parries by drawing his sword and blocking the attack. The two sword masters lash out at each other with their blades. The sound of the strikes resonates through the room. Sparks fly off the two swords as they clash together in one furious attack after another. Stalker lines up for a horizontal stab, but this sends BlackHawk airborne. He dives at Stalker, using his diving dragon strike, but that attack is defended by Stalker's rising dragon strike. Stalker then holds his blade parallel to his body, standing at the ready, about to strike Mike down. BlackHawk puts his sword back in its sheath, resting his hand on the hilt.

"You do know the last strike," Stalker says, with a dark smile on his face, "Let's see if you can properly execute it at your age. Show me the Strike of the Soaring Dragon." Stalker rushes at BlackHawk, executing the 9 headed dragon slash. But, at the last second, Mike draws his sword, nailing Stalker before he has the chance to attack, and slashing a deep gash into the chest and abdomen of his opponent, and sending Stalker flying off to the side. Mike then swipes the blood off of his blade and sheathes the katana. He walks over to Stalker as he hears the sounds of six people entering the chamber.

Lara, Maya, Rhiana, Jessica, Galveris and Takezo appear in the chamber, just as BlackHawk finishes off Stalker. The see the body of the slain dark warrior, and Mike walking over to take the sword from his opponent.

"He did it," Lara thinks out loud, "I think it's finally over." She watches her husband pick up the sword from Stalker's body and turn to his family. Mike starts to walk over to Lara, not noticing Stalker starting to stir, once more. Stalker points one hand at BlackHawk, shooting a dart at the blonde haired HUmar. The dart lodges in Mike's back and he falls forward into Lara's arms. Stalker then gives up the ghost and finally dies.

"Mike?" Lara asks, "Mike? Are you ok?"

"He's been poisoned, Lara," Galveris points out, "And it's not going to be an easy one to cure. We need to get him to a hospital, and call Dr. Montague. He may know of an antidote for this poison."

"Good idea," Maya says, nodding, "If anyone can do it, Montague can. Let's get going."

Galveris picks up Mike and carries him from the mine, and to the hospital, followed by Lara and the rest of the family. There's no way to tell if the doctors at the hospital, or Dr. Montague for that matter, can cure Mike, but they have to try. What will come of this situation?

The Rico Tyrell Memorial Medical Center, nestled almost in the dead center of the settlement on Ragol, is bustling with activity, as doctors search frantically for an antidote to the poison that is slowly taking the life of Michael BlackHawk. Even Dr. Montague, a noted expert in most all aspects of science, is involved in this, while his RAcaseal assistant, Elenor, tries her best to keep Mike's family calm in this dark hour, with little luck.

In tears, Lara BlackHawk sits in a chair at her husband's side. She has taken his hand in hers and is gently stroking his palm. "It's been 20 years," she says, "We were almost to our 20th anniversary. Mike, I wish I knew of something that could stop this. I'd do it in a heartbeat." She doesn't notice Dr. Montague standing over her shoulder.

In the waiting room, Maya is just a few seconds from taking a Custom Ray and blasting Elenor into bits. Galveris is doing his best to keep the small RAcaseal from doing something she'll regret later, while Jessica just sits there, her head between her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Rhiana, on the other hand, is crying a river of tears, on Takezo's shoulder. The young HUmar is trying his best to comfort her, but there is no end to her tears. Jessica, Galveris and Maya, having had enough of waiting, stand up and walk to the Critical Care ward, where Michael is being cared for.

Outside, a large gathering of hunters from the guild has banded together in a vigil for their comrade and friend. Many HUmars of the Hunter's Guild, including Mateo, Castelak, IceBlink, Hiro Shojin, and Draekkan have arranged this, to show the guild's support for the BlackHawk family, who has been in the Hunter business for more than 20 years. Also in attendace are other hunters, such as Nezumi, Lady Mayhem, SnAPPLE, Cube, Glider, and Shurikane. The hunters have turned out in force, in hopes that whatever this poison is that is coursing through the veins of their friend, will not take his life.

"Lara," Dr. Montague says, tapping her on the shoulder, "I have some grave news for you, my dear."  
"What is it, Doctor," Lara answers, "Is there no known cure for this?"  
"As a matter of fact, what we're seeing isn't a poison," Montague explains, "What was in that dart was a portion of the power of Dark Falz himself. The only way to stop this from killing your husband, is to remove Dark Falz from this planet. I know you fought hard to defeat the dark lord, Lara, but what is needed, is to remove that ship from under the surface of this world."  
"Send the ship away," the HUnewearl thinks out loud, "And Mike can be saved?"  
"Yes," Montague answers, "I've analyzed what is going through Michael's bloodstream, and it's a basic herbal poison, that has been strengthened by the power of Dark Falz. Remove that power from this planet, and we can cure the poison with no problem. However, I don't see how we're going to remove the ship. It's huge. You know how big it is. You were there."  
"I know how big it is, Doctor," Lara tells Montague, "And I also know that we created this settlement six thousand kilometers from that ship It may be big, but it's not that big. Maya's great at stellar cartography. She can find a black hole to send that ship into. Then Dark Falz won't be destroying anything again, because he can't escape the gravity well."

"A great idea," comes the voice of Galveris from the back of the room. He, Maya and Jessica have been standing there for the past ten minutes, and heard the whole thing. "However, might I make a suggestion?"  
"What is it, Galveris?" Lara asks.  
"Let Maya, Takezo, Jessica and Rhiana take on this one," the hulking HUcast suggests, "When they succeed, the first thing that Michael sees should be the smiling face of his wife, whom he has loved since before we landed here. I'll stay here and make sure that everything is secure, not that anything will get past that wall of hunters out there, anyway."  
Lara rushes to the window to see the huge gathering of Hunters from the guild, all her friends. A small tear forms in her eye as she gives them all a smile and a wave, before turning back to her husband's bedside. "Maya," She says, "Get Jessica, Takezo and Rhiana. You're going on a quest of real importance. It won't pay anything, but it will insure that Mike lives, which is the most important thing."  
The small RAcaseal nods, turning to Jessica. "We need your sister and Takezo to be ready within the next twenty minutes," She tells the younger, smaller HUnewearl, "I'm going to go find a star chart and see if there's a nearby black hole we can shoot that ship into." Maya walks off to Gov. Tyrell's office, to find her chart, while Jessica goes over to the waiting room to talk to Rhiana.  
"Rhiana," Jessica says, tapping the FOmarl on her shoulder, "There's a chance we can save Dad, but we need your help, and Takezo's. Aunt Maya's leading us into the ruins to send that ship away from here. Then, the doctors can administer a basic antidote to cure the poison."

Rhiana turns her head to her sister. "You're not pulling my leg, are you, Jessie?" She asks.

"Would I joke about something this serious," Jess answers, "Listen, Dr. Montague has already told us what we need to do. All that remains is to do it. I'm going, so is Aunt Maya. We need a competant force, and one more HUmar to make this work." Rhiana and Takezo then stand up, and ready themselves for what's to come.

Elsewhere, Maya is pouring over a chart of the known solar system surrounding Ragol. She has been doing this for over ten minutes, and has yet to find anything resembling a black hole, until she looks to one sector of the system. "Ah ha..there it is," she says," I can send that thing into this gravity well, and we'll be finished with Falz for good." She jumps up, grabs her C. Bringer rifle, and runs off to meet the younger members of her party at the teleporter to the ruins. With the group all together, they teleport into the second floor of the ancient ship, where they are not met by any opposition.  
"So, Aunt Maya," Rhiana says, "Just where are the controls to this ship? It can't be completely automated."  
"it isn't," Maya answers, "This ship's course was plotted manually, then allowed to go on autopilot for many years, before it crash landed here on Ragol. We're just going to send it on its way again, into a gravity well that lies about 50 parsecs from here."  
"So we just have to find the controls again and set its course for that gravity well, and we'll be done with Dark Falz?" Jessica thinks out loud, "that sounds a bit too easy, seeing how hard you guys fought in here 15 years ago."  
"With Falz defeated, the monsters have no source of power," the RAcaseal explains,"they can't attack us, because they haven't the power to attack anyone."  
They reached the long corridor, with 2 branching passages where Maya remembers being attacked by numerous Dark Gunners, Dimenians, Delsabers, Claws and one Chaos Bringer. The elder ranger looks around, and finds what she's looking for. The brownish gold bulge with the power bolts shooting around it. "That's the main controls," She tells the youngsters, "Be on your guard. I'm going to set this thing to fly into the gravity well. There may be monsters that appear. Just be careful, fight hard, and keep a telepipe handy for when we get this thing moving."  
Rhiana readies her cane, while Takezo and Jessica brandish their swords. "We're ready for anything, Maya," Takezo tells his android partner, "Just bring them on."

Maya makes a spectacular leap for the golden bulge, where she finds controls similar to that of Pioneer 2. She starts to key in the coordinates to the gravity well, making sure her calculations are correct. She then hits a couple of buttons, as the engines spring to life.

Elsewhere in the corridor, when Maya starts the engines to the ship, a large hoarde of dimenians appear out of nowhere,. lashing out at the youngsters. Jessica manages to parry the strikes of the wild beasts with her katana, and hack a few to pieces. Takezo, in an effort to protect Rhiana, has taken up a partisan and has started slashing for all he's worth to take out as many dimenians as he possibly can. Rhiana, on the other hand, has taken to casting Rafoie after Rafoie, weakening the monsters for her partners. Just when the party is surrounded by dimenians, Rhiana casts her last ditch technique, Razonde, which weakens all of the surrounding monsters, allowing Maya to take them all out with her Crush Bullet in one volley. Jessica then drops a telepipe, and the party teleports out of the ship, and to the outside of the hospital, where the most amazing sight is already being seen by the citizens of Ragol.

The earth shakes as the humongous ship takes off from its subterranean grave. In a matter of minutes, the vessel looms over the horizon. Its engines flare to life and it takes full speed ahead, making a streak of flame into the skies, heading out of the atmosphere and into the vastness of space.

Inside the hospital, the nurse administers the antidote to the herbal poison that was effecting Mike. He shakes his head slightly and opens his eyes, to see his wife, Lara, standing right over him, his hand in hers. He gives her a slight grin, and her eyes well up with tears of joy. She buries her head in his chest, thanking whatever deities are out there for sparing his life.

Hunter's Guild Hall – 2 weeks later – Time: 13:30 hours

Whoever said that the life of a hunter was all fighting and nothing else, never knew the people of Ragol's hunter's guild. The guild hall is decorated in an elaborate fashion as, before a crowd of their fellows, Michael and Lara BlackHawk renew their vows. Standing by Mike, as his groomsmen are Gryph, Castelak, Takezo, Hiro Shojin, and Mateo. Lara's bridesmaids are Rhiana, Jessica, Cienna, Natsumi and IceDrop. In the back of the hall stands Maya and Galveris. The two androids make not a sound as they stand in witness to the events of the day, as Gov. Tyrell administers the ceremony.  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the Governor announces, "You may kiss the bride".  
And what a kiss is seen. Before a crowd of the people that have become closer than family to these two, Michael and Lara BlackHawk embrace in one of the deepest, most emotional kisses ever seen from the two.  
Takezo looks over and sees Rhiana, who turns her head and gives him a wink. Takezo's face turns bright beet red and he sratches the back of his head. Rhiana just laughs silently, as does Jessica.

Maya watches Mike and Lara, thinking to herself about how she's watched their relationship grow over the years, even after they married. A small speck of oil comes from the RAcaseal's optic sensor, as she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Galveris, who looks down at her and then back to Mike and Lara, whispering to the small android, "I guess we've finished our job. What now?"  
"What else?" Maya answers, "We'll keep on like we always have. Watching over these two, and their children, and maybe even their grandchildren. After all, what else is there?"

The long battle is over. Dark Falz is finally off of Ragol, and out of the people's hair. Those who have witnessed the events of these few days, and the battles of 15 years ago will most likely not remember the hunters who gave their all. But they will remember, that it was just a select few people with the courage to call themselves hunters, and to stand up for what they felt was right, and fight for those ideals. For those brave souls, rest easy. You've earned it.


End file.
